The present invention relates generally to the field of cloud computing architecture and, more particularly, to methodologies and systems for implementing an enhanced cloud platform able to access a plurality of target platforms.
Cloud computing is the practice of using a network of remote servers hosted on a public network to deliver computing services. Cloud computing may provide numerous services such as retaining databases and leveraging computing power without the need of maintaining a local server. Generally, cloud services are operated by different service providers, where each system is isolated and distinct from another. Cloud computing offered by one provider might not be available by another provider. For example, services on one platform, might not be usable on another platform. This creates an isolated cloud computing environment between providers.